The suffering
by Kiryoku
Summary: A poems created to describ Kai and other abby kids's life.
1. The life I lived

This will contain the poems I wrote laster year for English and the ones just for myself.

It's a poem based on the coplete Kai's life; though my eyes.

* * *

**The live I lived**

Sick I was

When your eyes fall upon me

My territory invaded

With humiliation

What difference is this one?

Hesitating to speak

By the loss of my voice

Abandoned by the one

Who should have cared me

The corrupter ended your depression

As destruction occurred

Unable to escape

Helpless was I

Angered was I

He the madness who caused all this

He the criminal who

Guided my life

To be perfect

A survivor

And rebel in all

Suffering as I wonder alone

Trapped by the darkness that I create

Breaking free

Slipping hopelessly as I fought

Trashing and smashing

As I buried myself

Chased by you with no where to hide

Dirtily painted to show my past

Do not give me pity

Taught I was to save myself

Lonely and mistakes

I wondered about

Until I saw her

Transfixed in her beauty

Protected by her fire

Flames engulfing me as violence broke put

Demons unleashed from my veins

Not worthless anymore

My illness all gone

My problems were freed

As I thought it was fantasy

Staring into the clear blue

As she stared into my crimson

But I not doubting any longer

I choose not to be destroyed

I am immortal

I am transformed

I am the one of life and death

I am no longer tainted

Now my spirit flies with her

Her who found me when I slip

Rising up as she did

I am not the dragon who guards the land

But the phoenix who cast judgment

Over time and space

The dead

**

* * *

** Well I hope you like it! Pleave review and tell me what you think! I'm not good at grammar and I hope it's ok.**  
**


	2. Perfection

This is anotherpoem that I wrote for Kai. It shows how people treat him and his view of that.**  
**

**

* * *

Perfection**

"I never wanted to be this way and yet I am"

My cheeks were mark to show the difference

Tests were given to probe my strength

One after another and I was forced to take

Unwillingly I followed

Till I was pushed too far

"Why won't I fight back?"

Was made to be perfect

A soldier who ahs no soul

Dead in the eyes of the other

A machine that had no feeling

A white hot pain shot at my back

As others glared in jealousy

I glared at them back

"I never wanted to be this way"

Smile after smile

"We don't care about your past"

They look so care free

No secret while they gaze along me

Accepted at last

Laying low

Seeing through another's eyes

Finally have a life

Not among the dead

Slowly as slowly I was revived

Shadows rise again

Panic returning as I looked

"No it can't be you"

Untrusting thy self

"Don't worry; I save the best for last,"

He hissed


	3. NonLiving

This poem is based on 'In Service' by Maxine Tynes. It was an assignment givien to me for english class. It's about the lives of the children who went to the abby.

**

* * *

Non-Living**

Days of Russian army

Of children solder

Sore

And bruised

And, sore and bruised at the same time

In the same face

In the same cell and time and work-worn hands

You rise be for the dawn

Leaving memories and family

Behind you, in the day's dark mist

Pulling collar and socks close

Avoiding the eye

Shrinking from the cold morning of

Steel handle

To the royal tall door

You are not alone

You are with your kind in this

Whip - to beat

Thrown - to dragged

Stumble - to tripped

Studding - to remembering

Wearing clothes-rag

Holding head up high; no fear in eyes

Non-living of days march in the mist

You possess a key, cherished soul(never awaken0

Of this abbey

You full and fall and drag feet at the back

And enter again world of

Endless

Endless

Endless

Endless work in service

Taking your place in the training of

Weak and strong and weary backs

Moving with grace and sure familiar stride

From your place

Your family

Your own forgotten memories

To this

Eternity touchier training

Non-living


	4. Sacred Hang

This is kinda just a self denial poem Kai. Something people can relate too. This is only however half the poem... the other parst I still have to find. --**  
**

**

* * *

Sacred Hang**

The world that I created

I am not a part any more

Watching as I floated

Blinded by betrayal

Not good enough to be there

Forced away into trial

As I bare

The grudge of weakness

I was swallowed up by the darkness.

So sick of the work

So sick of the attention

Sick of you telling me what to do

Found a place of my own

But taken away as chains bind me to the hatred

Falling in the world as an underdog

Unable to rise up from the dark

Feeling the pain as it burns my heart

Unable to break away as I drown


End file.
